Fastening hardware is used to hang objects (for example, wall art, shelving structure, etc.) from support surfaces such as walls and ceilings of rooms. Fastening hardware that includes a swivel component is particularly useful, for example, to allow an object to be movably suspended from a support surface. There are many different types of swivel hangers, some including a number of components to facilitate a swivel connection between anchoring structure and an item to be supported by the swivel hanger. A swivel hanger having few components and that is easy to install would be useful for hanging household objects.